


We'll thank her in the morning

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's sick, and Rick keeps checking up on him. <br/>Ricks crush turns out to be more then a crush...<br/>(Between s3 and s4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll thank her in the morning

So he was feeling a little warm, it's not as big as a deal people are making it.  
He was so fucking done with everyone treating him like a baby.  
"Rick, it's not a big deal." He scoffed, before sneezing.  
"Sure doesn't seem like that."   
Rick laughed.  
"Just go rest up for a little while." He told Daryl.  
"I'm fine!" Daryl insured him before coughing into his arm in the most 'manly' way possible.  
"Just rest, please." Rick said  
"As long as you stop bitching 'bout it." He sighed.  
They walked towards Daryl's cell.  
"You really didn't have to walk me, I'm not a child." Daryl said  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
"You know, I'm not even tired..." Daryl told Rick, laying down.  
"I know."  
Rick laughed.  
Within seconds Daryl was snoring.  
\-   
There was nothing Daryl Dixon hated more then being treated like a child.  
First it was Beth walking into his cell, and singing him a song.  
Then it was Mika bringing him a get well card  
Then it was Hershel bringing him a cup of tea.  
But that wasn't the worst.  
It was Rick.  
That man was constantly in his cell.  
It all started that night.  
Rick knocked on his cell  
"Comin." He said  
"Huh?" Rick asked  
"Oh... I said Come in."  
"Oh, okay."  
Rick walked into the cell.  
"I went on a run with Maggie, we got you some soup."  
Rick told him before handing a cup of heated tomato soup to Daryl.  
"I added some spices too... I um... Never liked it... Plain."  
Rick stuttered.  
"Okay..." Daryl said  
"I mean, thank you." He added.  
"So, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Fine. Same as always, I kept telling you. I'm fine."  
Daryl told him.  
"Okay... Well, hope you get better." Rick said, before patting daryl on the head, and walking out.  
"What the fuck was that???" Rick asked himself as he walked out, cursing himself.  
"Fuck..." He said under his breath, walking down stairs.  
"What's wrong?" He heard a small voice ask. He turned around to see Beth holding Judith.  
"Is everthin okay with Daryl?"  
She asked   
"Yeah... Everything's fine!" Rick said quickly   
"Okay..."   
"So, I was going to go to my room with Judith, and sing her to sleep, and then bring her to your room... Unless you want to take her now."  
"No, you should sing to her if you don't mind. She always sleeps longer when you sing."   
He told her  
"Aw, thanks... I'll see you later." She smiled.  
-  
Daryl played with his cup of tomato soup.  
He kept on thinking about Rick playing with his hair.  
What the hell was that?   
"Daryl?" He heard a voice ask.  
He looked up to see Rick.  
"Hey." Daryl said.  
"So, um... How was the soup?" asked Rick   
"It was good. Thanks, again..."  
"No problem. You've always been really good and helpful. It was the least I could do."  
Rick smiled.  
"Well, I better go... Just wanted to check on you." Rick said before touching Daryl's shoulder.  
Daryl flinched away.  
"Sorry..." He said  
"No, it's fine... I'm sorry."   
"No..." Daryl finished before taking Rick's hand, and putting it on his shoulder.  
The lack of physical contact made Rick's heart jump.  
They stayed standing like that for a minute.  
Daryl's hand pressing Rick's hand on his shoulder.  
But after a few seconds Rick quickly pulled away.  
"Better get back, you know... To my cell... Beth will be bringing Judith soon..." Explained Rick.  
"Alright... Well, I'll see you... Around." Daryl laughed.  
"Really???" He asked himself under his breath as Rick walked out.  
"Huh?" Asked Rick.  
"Oh... Nothin."   
-  
The next day Daryl didn't seem to be improving at all.  
"Are you sure he's okay?" Rick asked Hershel.  
"He's fine, it's just a cold. He'll be fine in a few days." Hershel assured him.  
"I know... But still..." Rick shrugged.  
Daryl didn't realize how late he had slept.  
But all of a sudden he woke up to see Rick's damn beautiful face.  
"Morning sleepyhead." He heard the soft voice say.  
"Hey." He muttered.  
"How long have I been sleepin?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure... A while... But that's good, you should rest."  
"How's everyone holding up without me?" Daryl questioned  
"We're managing, everyone misses you though." Rick laughed.  
"Well, I'll try to get better." Daryl promised.  
"I should probably get back to the fields. But, I'll come check on you later... So just hold up. And if you need anything Beth will be in here taking care of Judith so she'll be glad to help." Rick said.   
"Thanks." Daryl returned.  
Rick smiled before reaching a hand out and patting the mans stomach.  
Daryl couldn't help biting his lower lip as the man walked away.  
Was he imaging it? Or was Rick flirting with him?  
-  
Rick stared at his piece of paper witch had the letters scribbled on it  
'How to make Daryl fall in love with me'  
Step one. Make him food  
Step two. Touch him   
Step three. Comfort him  
Step five. Ask him questions  
Step six. Stop being a little bitch and kiss him.  
He didn't know if he could do step six.  
-  
"Was merl a good brother?" He blurted out that night.  
"Jesus Rick, I don't know...  
I guess... Why?"  
Daryl asked practically spitting out the water he had just taken a sip of.  
"I don't know, just wanted to get to know you..."   
He told him.  
"Oh... Well, he always took care of me." Daryl explained  
"And he always supported me. Even when I wasn't doin things he thought were right..."  
"Like what?" Rick asked interested   
"Well, he didn't mind me being gay. The only person who didn't mind in my family actually... And when my dad found out, you know... Merl looked out for me..."   
Rick's jaw practically dropped   
"You're gay?!?" He asked.  
"Mhm."  
"Wha... Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"Well you never asked."  
Daryl replied.  
Rick rolled his eyes.  
-  
Step six.  
He couldn't do it.  
It would be weird.  
Daryl wouldn't like him.  
How could he?  
Besides Daryl was more of a brother then a lover.  
How could he ever actually fall in love with him?  
Daryl was so perfect, and he... Wasn't.  
He walked outside of his cell.  
He needed time outside of the small space.  
He could hear Beth and Zach talking in her cell.  
He was glad she had finally made a friend, she was often alone.  
He heard the giggles, and the sound of soft kisses.  
God, he needed to be in a relationship.  
"Rick?" He heard someone ask.  
He turned around to see Daryl.  
"Christ, Daryl you should be in bed... Why are you up?" He asked  
"I was looking for you." Daryl explained.  
"Why?" Rick asked.  
Daryl didn't reply, he just pressed his lips on Rick's.  
The kiss lasted about a minute before Rick pulled away.  
"How did you know?" He asked  
"Beth saw your list... She caught me watchin you the other night... Asked me if I was into you... I told her the truth, and today she came in saying she saw your list." Daryl told Rick.  
Rick laughed.  
"We'll thank her in the morning." Rick smiled  
"We'll thank her in the morning." Daryl repeated


End file.
